


The Parade

by Baeinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloebug, F/F, LadyBee - Freeform, One sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeinette/pseuds/Baeinette
Summary: Inspired by In A Crowd of Thousands. Chloé has always admired Ladybug and feels inspired seeing her during a parade.





	The Parade

Wide eyes were enraptured with the scene unfolding before them. Large displays of color and feats of artistry paraded down the boulevard for the crowd of thousands that stood before them. A heroes day celebration for the true heroes of Paris.

There was Ladybug, standing high above the crowds, waving to all the citizens she protected. A wide smile was on her face that stirred something within Chloé. She couldn’t help the grin that slipped across her features as she stared up at her idol.

What she would do to be noticed by her, be friends with her. To fight alongside her would be out of the question. Ladybug was fierce, kind, graceful, loyal. . . She could spend days describing the being that was Ladybug and still not do her justice.

Ladybug was everything Chloé was not, but that didn’t stop the blonde haired girl from trying. She loved everything that Ladybug did and tried her hardest to be her biggest fan. Being lucky enough to be in her presence the few times she had was amazing, despite the fact that they may have been less than desirable circumstances.

Their eyes met and Chloé felt her chest surge in awe. Deep cerulean met sky blue and for a moment, just a moment, time stopped. The roar of the crowds seemed so far away and it felt like they were the only two in the street. She admired the way that Ladybug’s smile reached her mask, the way the sun highlighted the indigo in her hair.

In a blink, the moment was gone. Chloé was thrown back in the throes of the crowd who were completely oblivious to what had happened. She watched Ladybug’s form disappear farther down the parade and felt part of her go as well.

Chloé made a promise to herself that day. The next time she met Ladybug, it wouldn’t be because of an akuma she caused or something she had done. The next time they met, she wanted it to be because Ladybug wanted to see her and be worthy of it.

~~~

Hey Chloé! I’ll be all finished with the history project tonight so you don’t need to worry!

The soft glow of her phone screen illuminated her face as she read over Sabrina’s text. She glanced over to where her textbook laid unopened and abandoned, her thumbs dancing over the keyboard for a moment before tapping lightly against the screen.

_It would be done faster if I was there. I’ll make daddy send me over in a car._

Her thumbs hovered over the screen for a moment, before quickly sending another message.

_I want to help._

~~~

A bell chimed as she entered the small establishment. Chloé was bundled up tightly in her coat, not necessarily to keep warm but to try and go unnoticed. The shop was empty except for her and she hovered by the door for a moment before a voice carried across.

“Welcome to Boulangerie Patisserie! How may I-” The voice stopped abruptly. “Chloé?” She took in a deep breath before unfurling herself and strutting over to the counter and meeting Marinette’s confused expression.

“Hello Dupain-Cheng.” She broke eye contact and began eyeing the series of pastries laid out in the display cases before her. “I. . . I need your help with something. . .” The latter expression coming out much quieter than the first, that Marinette had to make sure she heard right.

“My help?” She brought a finger up to point at herself to make sure she was asking for the right person. Marinette was at a loss for why Chloé would be seeking out her help of all people. “Well. . .what can I help you with?”

Another deep breath in, she fiddled with some of the fur on her coat before looking back at Marinette.

“Can you show me how to make madeleine cookies?”

~~~

The weather was nasty out today which is why Chloé kept her pacing to make it back to Le Grand Paris before it got any worse. Though if this wind threatened to ruin her hair one more time, someone would pay. She jogged the last few meters to the entrance of the hotel, the skies threatening to break open any moment before someone caught her eye. Why would you wear a Hawaiian shirt in Paris in the middle of July?

An older gentleman was struggling against the force of the winds, losing his grip on the bag of groceries he was carrying. Before she could react, the paper bag ripped open, spilling its contents onto the sidewalk. A quick glance around, she saw no one else was nearby to help so she made her way over to assist.

“You really should invest in reusable bags you know. They are much more durable than those flimsy things.” Her hand wrapped around a bottle of tea that she tucked under her arm before picking up a few more items. “Come inside and we can get you something different to put these in.”

“Oh thank you Miss. You are too kind.” The older man held onto what he had managed to not drop and followed her towards the entrance of the hotel. The two entered the lobby and Chloé moved to set the groceries on the front table before hunting for another bag or a box at the main desk.

“Here. This should hold up much better. Plus it looks so much better than a boring brown paper bag.” She returned with a multicolored reusable bag and handed it to the gentleman who took it happily.

“This will be perfect. Thank you again.” He loaded up his groceries, slinging the bag onto his shoulder. He produced an umbrella from the small bag on his back and made his way back towards the entrance. “Have a wonderful day Miss.” Before anything else could be said, he was gone.

Chloé bunched up her brow in confusion with his sudden departure, but shrugged it off. She did her good deed of the day and it was time to relax.

~~~  
“Hm?” Chloé eyed the small box that was left on her nightstand. She gingerly picked it up and examined it before turning around and exiting the room.

“Jean! Did you put this in my room?” Her voice echoed in the living room with no response back. She furrowed her brow at the silence before gazing back down at the box. “Well I’m not going to say no to a gift.” She gently lifted the lid before a flash of light erupted.

“What is this!?” She shielded her eyes with a hand until the light dissipated.

Chloé stared down at the box in her hand, a glittering hairpin shining back at her. She barely registered the voice that spoke to her as she processed the object in her hand. With a careful hand, she plucked the object from the box.

“Does. . .does this mean. . .” Her voice hitched slightly, almost afraid to say it.

“Does it mean what my Queen?” The small yellow kwami inquired, her antenna bouncing slightly with the movement. Chloé was startled slightly at the voice, jerking her head up to actually look at the being that had appeared. She had a million thoughts flying through her head at the moment, but found herself only able to verbalize one of them.

“I get to fight alongside Ladybug?”

~~~

Pollen told her that she would be expected at Saint-Jacques Tower at midnight. After several hours of taking in everything that was happening and processing the opportunity that was being presented, Queen Bee found herself at the top of the tower.

She didn’t know what to expect. Was she meeting the entire team? Was she only meeting Ladybug and Chat Noir? The nerves had started to set in on her way over and now they wouldn’t leave.

“Will I be good enough?” Queen Bee turned over the top she had been given in her hand, fingers tracing the black lines. Her legs dangled on either side of the gargoyle structure that jutted out from the roof, and she kicked them slightly with the wind.

Before she could get further lost her in own mind, Queen Bee was alerted to the sound of something landing on the roof. She turned her head towards the direction of the noise and sucked in a breath.

Ladybug stood not even ten feet away from her, retracting her yo-yo and looking back at the new superhero before her. Queen Bee quickly rose to her feet, straightening her posture and dusting off her suit. She felt a soft blush cross her cheeks that she prayed was unnoticeable due to the time of night.

“You must be the new holder of the Bee Miraculous.” Ladybug extended her hand towards the yellow superhero. “I am Ladybug. It’s a pleasure to meet you. . .” She trailed off.

Queen Bee faltered for a second before stepping off the ledge and extended her hand to complete the gesture.

“Q-Queen Bee.” That was the name Pollen had suggested and she liked the ring to it. She did a small bow before releasing the super heroine’s hand. “And the pleasure is all mine Ladybug. I won’t let you down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also can be found here: https://baeinette.tumblr.com/post/181755322334/the-parade


End file.
